1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device suitable for short distance radio communication, which is mounted on an apparatus and a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, PHS (Personal Handyphone System), PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a mobile PC (Mobile Personal Computer), and a method and a computer program for information processing of the communication device. In particular, it relates to a communication device which relates a plurality of pieces of identification information used in a connection with a device of the other party and manages them, and uses that identification information in connection information, and a method and a computer program for information processing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in addition to a telephone function, a mobile terminal and so on, such as a mobile pone and PDA having a communication function, which are able to perform communication of information transmission, information exchange and so on in a short distance by radio, are being spread. A short distance communication function like this is utilized in communication of information transmission, information exchange and soon among various kinds of apparatuses, such as a remote control device, and is not limited to a mobile terminal of a mobile phone and so on.
Thereupon, in connection with a communication device utilizing this kind of short distance communication technology, the realization of communication technology which can facilitate a registration and a management of a plurality of pieces of identification information concerning a device of the other party and can improve a convenience of connection and information exchange is desired.
As a radio communication standard for a short distance, Bluetooth is in existence. This Bluetooth has standardized data exchange and a communication function in order to realize a data communication function by radio instead of a cable and the infrared rays as a transmission medium. This is a radio communication standard using a communication system which supports transmission/reception among a plurality of apparatuses, and uses the ISM band (Industry Science and Medical Band) in a working frequency band and the FH-SS (Frequency Hopping-Spread Spectrum) system in a modulation system.
A mobile terminal having Bluetooth can perform a synchronous data communication, synchronous voice communication of some channels and simultaneous communication of voice and data, and can also perform simultaneous communication between a parent apparatus and a plurality of child apparatuses in addition to transmission/reception by radio between two apparatuses of one to one. Further, the construction of a network is possible. Like this, the mobile terminal with Bluetooth has an excellent communication function.
By the way, as a patent document regarding this kind of communication technology, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2002-111860 is in existence, for example.
This patent document discloses technology that displays identification information obtained by way of radio communication on a display part so that a user of a mobile terminal can identify a terminal, with which the user desires to communicate, from a plurality of terminals existing within a radio range.
By the way, in case that a lot of terminals and/or apparatuses exist within a range able to perform radio communication like this, identification of a terminal or an apparatus with which a user desires to communicate and selection thereof are indispensable for information transmission and information exchange.
The technology described in the above patent document discloses that a terminal within a radio range, with which a user wants to communicate, can be identified from identification information received by communication. However, in case that a lot of terminals able to communicate exist within the radio range, since that terminal does not specify the other party with which it desires to communicate, there are cases in which a human confirmation, such as a relation between that terminal and an owner or a manager, is rendered necessary when a plurality of terminals come responding on the occasion of information transmission and/or information exchange, or when it is impossible to specify the other party of communication from the contents of identification information. In a case like this, this is troublesome.